Various types of child seat alarms are known in the prior art. Many offer on/off alarm function without various sequences of alarms and are therefore provide no gradients within which an operator can prevent false signals, especially when a signal to 911 is initiated. A sequence of elevated alarms is therefore desirable. Many current alarms do not offer an alarm reset without reinserting an ignition key, a less than desirable trait on occasion. For example, if keys are tossed into a purse prior to removing a child from a seat, then not recovered in time to reinsert into the ignition, the alarm is triggered. Most alarms and alarm seats do not then, as needed, provide an alarm reset on the seat itself, where reset is most conveniently needed. Additionally, alarms typically provide either a pressure sensing mechanism in the seat bottom, the seat back, or both, yet little children squirm around quite often and can cause malfunction by not providing sufficient pressure on sensors. What is needed is an alarm child car seat that is supplied as original equipment and interacts with existing equipment of the vehicle to progress through stages of alarms, an alarm seat ensuring correct sensing of pressure of any size child. The present alarm child car seat provides these advantages.